


Brotherly Love Carries Over to In-Laws, Too

by Glacecakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Don't question it, Found Family, Gay Shiro (Voltron), I take a hammer and fix the canon, Keith Is A Little Shit, Keith gives a best man speech and it's just a roast, M/M, Obvious passive aggression towards the creators, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shadam, Unbury Your Gays, and humor, brief say yes to the dress cameo, broganes, it's just pure silliness i made out of spite towards canon ok, just pure fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes
Summary: 5 times Keith had a hand in Shiro and Adam's relationship, and one time they had a hand in his.





	Brotherly Love Carries Over to In-Laws, Too

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before s7 and then when it came out I ragequit  
> Then I finished this out of spite  
> FYI the working title of this was "Fucking Keith" so that should give you an idea to the shenanigans in this. It's basically just Adam and Keith getting along and teasing Shiro. So enjoy!

Honestly, neither Shiro nor Keith truly had a family.

 

Shiro was lucky enough to be old enough to be relatively self-sufficient when his mother and father died. He had just been accepted into the Garrison when the disease that he was born with, given to him by his parents, took them from him. His closest relatives were in Japan, so Shiro decided to stay at the Garrison alone.

And then he met Keith. He hadn’t expected Keith to worm his way into his heart and become his little brother in all but blood.

He hadn’t expected Keith to steal his car, either. 

On the contrast, Adam grew up in a large, overwhelming family, that was always loud and loving. Going from his home to the Garrison had been a huge change. He was grateful that his roommate-turned-coworker-turned-boyfriend was always there. Even if he did have a new, slightly evil little brother.

Right?

 

1.

The first time Adam met Keith, he didn’t know _what_ to expect.

 

How does one introduce themselves to their significant other’s newly adopted brother? Should he dress nice? Maybe get him a gift? Keith liked knives, right? Shiro said that Keith wasn’t very open, but Adam wanted to win him over. Especially if he’d be seeing the boy a lot. Like, practically every day. And every night. And mealtimes.

(Ok so maybe Adam was going to ask Shiro to move in with him, but that’s not important!)

 Shiro had suggested the three of them meet up for a dinner at the local diner, about a mile away from the Garrison. It was relatively small, and often full of students trying to get away from the Garrison’s awful food. When Adam arrived, he saw Shiro’s bike, but no Shiro in sight. Walking into the diner yielded no results either. The diner was unusually empty, save for someone in a hoodie at the counter. They were probably in the bathroom or something, Adam figured. Judging by what Shiro told him about Keith’s past, he doubted Keith was willing to let Shiro out of his sight. Kinda tragic.

Might as well wait for them, Adam figured. He leaned his back against the counter, saying to the hooded kid conversationally, “What brings you here?”

“Meeting someone,” the person responded curtly. Looking closer, Adam saw they were probably a bit older than first thought, most likely a Garrison cadet who snuck out. Adam snorted.

 “I guess I’m doing the same,” he responded, casually placing his elbows on the counter so he was facing the ceiling. He didn’t recognize the figure up close either; not one of his kids. Probably never gonna see him again, why not use this as an excuse to let out some anxiety?

 “I’m meeting my boyfriend’s brother today,” He admitted, not noticing the hoodie-wearer stiffening. “I’m a bit nervous, since I wanted to move in with him, and that requires meeting his little brother. Since, y’know, they live together. His name is Keith. I really hope he likes me, even if I’m a teacher at the Garrison. Which he goes to. I’m guessing you go there too. Does that make me weird? I could be the teacher to my hopefully future brother-in-law. That’s weird, right?”

 

There was a brief pause, before, “It’s only weird if you gush about Shiro during class. He never shuts up about you, y’know.”

 

Adam starts violently as the hood finally falls away, and he knows that face, Shiro’s shown him photos, and _fucking shit that’s Keith I’ve been complaining to Keith about meeting him oh my god he knows I want to marry Takashi._

 

But what comes out of Adam’s mouth is a quiet, “He talks about me?”

 

Keith huffs. “All the time. It’s super annoying when I’m trying to study and he’s all, ‘Oh my god! Adam sent me a text! I’m blushing and so excited that I didn’t notice I’m setting a Chef Boyardee's can on fire!’”

Adam desperately tries not to smile. “He really can’t cook, huh?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. Shiro told Adam that Keith was hard to get close to, but it seemed that Keith was pretty welcoming. Probably because they had something in common in their love for Shiro. “You tell me embarrassing stories about him as a cadet, I tell you how much of a disaster he is at home.”

“Deal.”

 

By the time Shiro emerges from the restroom, the two are avidly discussing Shiro’s poor taste in fashion. He stares at them for a solid minute. He expected Keith to be cold and callous, considering how protective he was of Shiro. Instead, it seemed Keith could sense Adam’s good intentions and was willing to give him a chance. Should he be happy they’re getting along, or upset because they’re bonding over his failures?

Adam looks up, and smiles brightly. “Hey, Kashi! I didn’t know you liked those wedding shows!”

Keith leans over and stage whispers, “He has a gay crush on the dress guy.” The two break out into hysterical laughter.

 

Shiro buries his face in his arms. “Fucking hell, Keith.”

 

  
2.

“You got the stuff set up?”

 “Yeah I do. You keeping him distracted?”

 

Adam opens his mouth. Keith quickly tacks on, “No need for details, I heard the bed creaking when I left.”

Adam closes his mouth. A sigh crackles over the phone. “Just, start heading over. I have no idea how long we have until Iverson finds us.”

“Even if he does, he’s not gonna do anything. I warned him about this. Just clean up and we’re good.”

He can practically hear Keith’s grin. “Nice. Bring him in.”

 

Adam hangs up the phone, and calls over his shoulder, “Takashi?” He gets a brief ‘Mh?’.

“Get dressed! Sanda needs us to come in to work for a bit.” He gets a loud groan of complaint as confirmation.

“She knows we took the day off for a reason! What the heck does she need us for?” Shiro rants.

 

“Keith did something.” Adam deadpans. There’s a crash, the rustling of clothing, and then Shiro is running into the hallway, halfway dressed.

 

“Shit, shit, god fucking damn it Keith, I can’t leave him alone for _one second_ -” By the end of the rant, Shiro is fully ready to go and grabbing his keys. “Bip bip bip!” Adam yells. Shiro stops and turns. “I’m driving.”

Shiro whines. “Nooooo I hate when you drive!” Adam raises an eyebrow, and Shiro clarifies, “I can’t sneak out!”

He complained the whole way there, and continued as they made their way into Shiro’s office. “I swear to god, if he gets suspended, I’m taking his knife away.” Shiro mutters, opening the door to-

 

“SURPRISE! HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY SHIRO!”

 

The whole room is covered, both on the floor and floating, by balloons. The room is about half coworkers and half students Shiro and Adam have had over the years. Situated in the corner is Matt, who graciously agreed (read: he thought it was hysterical) to be a clown for the party. He was decked out in bright paints and clothes, and had a neon purple wig on. Matt honked the nose, and called in a funny voice, “Looks like the birthday boy is here!”

Shiro took in the scene. He took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. “Adam, Keith… you planned this.”

“Mmmaybe.” Keith grinned. Adam walked over and placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders, the perfect picture of a harmless father and son duo.

“You made me get out of bed for this.”

 

The smiles dropped. Oh shit.

 

“You made me,” Adam knew that voice, a rant was coming, Keith better run. “Get up from bed, when I was having a lovely day not having to stress about you being a total shit, all to just me and Adam, which we haven’t had since he moved in with us 4 months ago, _fully knowing_ _what I’m getting at here_ ,” Keith was slowly inching towards the window. “For the easiest joke that I have had made towards me _every single year making my birthday usually no fun_?”

Dead silence.

 

“Want a balloon?” Matt asked.

 

Keith was jumping out the window not a second later. Shiro immediately pursued, vaulting out the window (thank god they were on the first floor, otherwise Adam would be worried), and Adam watched, amused, as Shiro tackled his younger brother to the ground. One would assume seeing this that Shiro was actually mad, but Adam knew better. He knew that Shiro didn’t actually care, and he was playfully wrestling with Keith in the courtyard.

“Happy birthday, love you,” Adam called.

 

3.

Deep breaths, Adam, deep breaths.

 

You’re just talking to Keith, no big deal! You’ve known him for a year, lived with him for 6 months of it, it’s gonna be fine!

 

_Except I’m getting his blessing to propose, oh god._

 

“So.” Keith sat back on the couch, deep in thought. Shiro was out grocery shopping (the other two were banned from going after the Berry Kix Incident) so Adam figured now was as good a time as ever.

“You want me… to allow you…” Adam could practically see the wheels turning in his head. It was one of the few expressions of Keith’s that was easy to read. No telling if it was a good thing or not.

“Why do you need my permission?” Was what Keith finally went with.

 

Adam paused at the question. “It’s just tradition. You ask the immediate family for permission, so they don’t, y’know, get mad at you.”

 

Keith frowned, deep in thought. “And… I’m…. his family?” His voice was so small, and hopeful. Neither Keith nor Shiro had parents anymore, only each other, and it scared Keith more than he wanted to admit. Every family he’d been in was either broken or broke soon after he joined. Keith was so terrified of losing them, and Adam knew that this kind of step would give him anxiety. But it’d be good for him, Adam reasoned. Good for him to be in a happy and whole family finally.

“You’re my family too, you know,” Adam said softly. “We’re making it official, is all. Is that ok?”

 

Keith blinked rapidly, trying frantically not to cry. “Yea,” He whispered. “I’d like that a lot.” He wiped at his eyes. Adam scooted over and wrapped him in a hug, letting Keith rest on his chest and cry a few happy tears.

A few minutes later, Shiro came in, carrying at least 3 full bags in each hands (Oh lord he was strong, Adam thought), with a grin on his face. “Hey guys! Whatcha doing?” He called, moving to unload the groceries into the pantry.

 

“Oh, I was complaining about this kid in my class named Taylor, and Adam decided to ask me for your hand.”

 

The entire room seemed to freeze. A crash in the kitchen indicated Shiro had dropped whatever he was holding. Adam gave Keith a look that hopefully translated the “The fuck, dude?” That he was experiencing. At least Keith looked guilty. He often didn’t think before he spoke, after all. So no sabotage intended.

Adam sighed, extricating himself from the hug and padding into the kitchen, where Shiro was still frozen solid. At his feet were the bagel bites he intended to put in the freezer. Adam cleared his throat. “Takashi,” He began. “I, I can explain-”

“You…. you want to marry me?” The voice was small and shaky, unbelieving. “Even though… even though I’m not going to live much longer?” There was a telltale _drip, plop_ as tears fell onto the box on the floor. Adam froze. Shiro _never_ talked about the inevitable of his disease, since the grief of his parents and anger over his genes were too strong.

“The amount of time we’ll have together isn’t important. What’s important is that we’ll love each other for as long as we both live. That’s what marriage is for, right?” Adam whispered, inching closer until he was holding Shiro’s head in his hands. Shiro shook, tears still falling, but he was now smiling.

“Yea,” He whispered. “It is.”

Adam smiled, and carefully wiped the tears away. “So?”

 

“So?”

 

“So, will you marry me?” Adam clarified.

His partner laughed. His eyes were brighter than any star Adam had seen before. “Yes.” Their lips crashed together, Adam’s arms wrapping around Shiro, nearly lifting him off the floor. When they parted, there was no one else in the world, only each other. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing could separate-

 

“So, can we get McDonalds for dinner?”

 

4.

“Ah hello, paladins! It’s truly an honor to have you in our city. How can I assist you?”

 

The Sornethans are brightly colored people, with skin and hair colors from all over the rainbow. One could mistake them for human, if not for their large, leathery wings, and multiple different types of horns and feathers. They live in independent city states, and the city of Starwood happened to be the biggest in the region. Its queen, named Selene, had welcomed them into her castle with friendly, open arms.

 

But perhaps they were a bit _too_ friendly.  

Keith had approached the guard stationed at their door, ensuring that no one came and attacked them. “Yes, what’s her name?” Keith gestured to the pale blue teenager avidly chatting with Lance and Shiro. While Lance seemed interested in her (not that Keith was jealous!) She was pressed tightly up against Shiro’s arm, fluttering her feathered eyelashes at him and making goo-goo eyes. He couldn’t tell if Shiro was trying to be polite or actually didn’t know she was flirting with him.

The helper, Valo (or something like that), snorted. “That’s Noelani. She’s got a thing for types like him.”

Keith makes a face. “Like what?”

“You know, big, strong, but kind. Friendly giants. She’s mostly harmless. Ignore her.”

 

Keith turned back to look. She was now drawing on his pec. Shiro still didn’t seem to care, but it was way too irritating. How dare she! Shiro had someone waiting for him at home! Even when Shiro was presumed dead, Adam was the only other person who believed he was still alive! He was the one who encouraged Keith to find his calling after he left the Garrison! Without Adam, none of them would be here, and Keith would _not_ let some random whats-her-face ruin that! Keith could feel his eyesight sharpen and his teeth grow. He knew he was, as Pidge called it, “going Galra”, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

 

Keith stomped over. “Hey, hands off! He’s taken!” He screeched, pulling Shiro away from the girl while baring his teeth.

Noelani blinked. She blinked again. Then her face scrunched up in anger.

“Excuse me? How dare you speak to me like that.” The girl stepped up to him, straightening her back and unfurling her wings to their full size. “Do you have any idea who I am?”

Shiro held his arms up placatingly. “Wait wait, just a second-”

“I wouldn’t even care if you were the princess! Shiro is gay, and he has a fiance! Who is just as gay as him! You know what gay means? It means not into you! At all!”

 

“I resent that!” Yelled a voice that sounded suspiciously like Allura.

 

Noelani got close to his face. “I _am_ the princess.” She spat.

“OK! Let’s all settle down.” Shiro interrupted, wedging himself between them. “I’m so sorry, your highness, Keith is very protective of us. I’m sure you know what it’s like.”

Noelani sniffed, ruffling her feathers before closing her wings. She took a deep breath, before putting on a neutral face, probably one used for diplomacy. “Yes, I suppose. My sisters and I often bicker, but we are all very protective of one another.”

She nodded curtly to Keith, then turned to Shiro. “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. However,” She looked Keith dead in the eyes. “If you had paid attention to my mother, you would know that we Sornethans often use close contact to communicate. And I have a mate. I was only playing. I made it explicitly clear to your leader that he could have me stop at any time.”

 

She flipped her hair and dramatically turned around, before saying, “If this is how you react, then I suggest you get over your crush of the blue one.” She motioned her head towards where Lance was showing his bayard to another Sornethan. Keith sputtered and turned a bright red as the princess calmly walked off.

 

Shiro hides the laughter in his hand.

 

“ _You told her about my crush!?_ ”

 

5.

Shiro was at the memorial when they got the transmission.

 

Since the fight had ended, the whole war mostly wrapped itself up. There were a few pockets of Galra terrorizing planets, a few prisoners still needing freedom, a dozen or so warships still remaining. But the damage to their planet had been done. Countless Garrison soldiers and even more citizens were dead, wounded, and traumatized. The war in space was over, but the war on Earth was just beginning. Especially since Keith was half Galra. Humans were very prejudiced after all.

 

And Shiro… Shiro was crushed.

He’d managed to keep it together during the fight for Earth, but shortly after his speech to the public, he’d broken down. Sobbed hysterically, finally let all the grief out, surrounded by a cocoon of team Voltron, protecting him from any more heartbreak. They’d stayed with him all that night, told him stories, played games, did anything they could to keep his spirits high enough to keep going.

Adam would’ve wanted him to move on; how ironic. Keith and Adam always expected Shiro to die first, his disease eating him before age 50. Instead, Shiro was cured, only to have his love ripped away from him.

 

A few months later, they got a signal. It came from a nearby system. A spy from the rebellion had found a hidden prison hold, and much of it contained humans who had fought back in the early days of the invasion. Upon learning this, Keith immediately ran towards the memorial with only one thought on his mind.

 

_Adam could be alive._

 

They tried not to get their hopes up. They both knew it was very likely Adam had died that day, his ship blown to pieces. And yet, Shiro had insisted on being on the mission. He argued that someone needed to help get the prisoners on the lions while the paladins kept the guards distracted. Keith agreed, so long as he keeps his comms on and alerts them if he needs help.

He tried not to get his hopes up. He couldn’t afford to, not if Shiro would inevitably need his support. Just focus on the battle, not Shiro. Focus. Focus.

 

That all went out the window when he heard a wobbly, “Adam?”

 

Well, there went Shiro’s actual point of being on the mission.

 

“Hunk, Allura,” Keith called. “Go find Shiro and finish getting the prisoners. He’s gonna have his hands full.” He barely heard the “You got it!” from Hunk before his comms crackled with Shiro’s choked sobbing of “Oh my god you’re alive, you’re hurt! Hang on, I’ve got you.”

The rest of the battle continued smoothly, with Keith, Lance, and Pidge swiftly taking care of the remaining guards, all to the sound of Shiro’s cries of joy. The second the last guard dropped, they took off towards the cells. It wasn’t hard to find him. Keith could hear them both crying now. He opened a door to find the two wrapped in a passionate embrace, Shiro shaking from his violent sobs. Adam’s leg was carefully laid to the side, in a makeshift bandage made from his prisoner uniform.

 

“I’m so sorry,” He said, squeezing Adam even tighter. “I never should have gone on that mission. I never should have left you. I missed you every single day. You were the only thing that kept me going.”

Adam responded with a wobbly, “Sam told me you were alive before I was captured. I regretted what I said the moment you were gone. I never wanted to leave you, I was just so scared for you. Knowing you were out there waiting was what kept me alive here.”

Shiro leaned back to take Adam’s face in his hands. “I’m cured,” He whispered, and Adam’s breath hitched. “I’m alive, I’m gonna stay alive, I’m never leaving you again. Please,” His voice cracked. “ _Please_ , never leave me again. I wanna marry you.”

Adam laughed wetly. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” They came back together into a passionate kiss, all previous arguments forgotten. They weren’t important. All that mattered was each other.

 

And that explosion that just rocked the ship.

 

“Hey! Gross Lovebirds! You got the rest of your life to be this mushy. Can you at least wait until we get in the lions to start making out? And wait till Earth to start getting it on, I do _not_ want to be within 3 miles of you two doing it.” Keith called, his voice wavering as he tried not to smile.

Shiro and Adam separated, both blushing violently. “Keith! Language!” Shiro yelled. Nonetheless, he helped Adam up as the ship continued to shake. “Glad to see you’re still a little shit,” Adam teased.

Keith smirked. “Good to have you back, Adam.”

 

About 20 minutes later, back in the lions, Adam and Shiro are resting on the floor of Black, Adam sitting comfortably in his fiance’s lap. Shiro is tending to his wounds with the first aid kit, and they’re giving each other such loving glances it makes Keith want to melt.

Lance’s voice crackled into existence on the comms. “So, who is that anyway?”

“Are you serious?” Pidge asked. “That’s Adam, Shiro’s fiance.”

“Yea, it’s Professor Wakim!” Hunk added. “I had him for physics. I heard something about two teachers dating, didn’t know it was them.”

“Shiro’s gay!?” Lance’s shriek was so loud and high pitched the comms nearly blacked out.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Keith gritted out. “He never hid it.”

“Well _sorry_ for not assuming anything, it’s rude! I coulda been making gay jokes this whole time and no one ever told me?”

 

Keith paused. “Gay… jokes…? I didn’t know you were gay, or that there’s a difference between gay and straight jokes.”

“Ok first off, ow,” Lance groaned. “I am bi. Very much so. I’ve been playing it straight, pun intended, just in case you guys weren’t accepting. Anyway, there’s two types of humor, straight and gay-”

   
“You’ve been listening to straight humor all this time? I’m so sorry to hear that, Kashi.” Adam deadpanned, without looking up. Shiro couldn’t stop the cackle that escaped him.

 

+1

He never thought this day would come.

 

All of Shiro’s life on Earth, he never expected to live this long. In space, he never thought he’d make it home. And when he returned, he definitely didn’t think Adam would forgive him enough to marry him. After all, he left the love of his life to go explore deep space, even though he’d die upon returning, was presumed dead in space, _actually_ died, only to be revived. And then he thought Adam was dead. Why does Shiro’s life revolve around death? What creator did he anger? Was he just an example of a real-life “bury your gays”?

 

Apparently not, because here they are.

 

It took 8 months, a new arm, and a whole lot of playing the “Defenders of the Universe Card”, but Shiro and Adam were finally married. The whole team decided that the fiancees needed time to catch up, considering they still needed to talk this through (the heat of the moment proposal wasn’t good enough, according to Lance), so most of the wedding planning was done by the group. Keith was Shiro’s best man, the rest of the Paladins his wedding party, and Coran as the officiant (he offered to be the DJ but was quickly shot down). Shiro got to wear a black tux, with his white hair and arm perfectly contrasting, and cried like a baby.

It was everything Shiro had always wanted.

 

And then came Keith’s wedding speech.

 

Shiro had begged, _begged_ Keith to keep it sweet and nice. To be a decent human being for one day.

The opening line of the speech was “Shiro asked me to be a decent human today. Good thing I’m not entirely human.”

Pidge snorted so hard the one glass of champagne she was allowed came flying out her nose.

 

“So, Shiro likes to come off to everyone as this cool, suave pilot who’s kind, but strict and in control.” Keith begins. It’s clear that this speech was written with help from all of the paladins, because it’s going to be a roast.

“I would like to point out that on day like, 5 of being a paladin, everyone got into a debate over what sound laser guns made. And his were, by far, the least accurate. And considering the noises the others made, that’s saying a lot.” This comment got a load of _Hey!_ ’s from the other paladins.

 

“So that gets rid of the cool and suave. And yes, he’s kind, don’t get me wrong. After all, I stole his car and he adopted me. Like, _my car theft inspired him to adopt me_. I don’t know if that was spite, but god damn if I’m not thankful. Anyway-”

 

“You can’t be sentimental while you’re roasting him! That’s not how it works!” Yelled Pidge.

 

“ANYWAY, while Shiro was our Black Paladin for a long time, it was clear he never called the shots. I don’t even call the shots now that I’m Black Paladin. You know who calls the shots? Allura. Allura and Coran. And Allura and Coran made Shiro go save this guy Slav, who’s somewhere in here I think…”

“Unfortunately,” Shiro muttered.

“Now I wasn’t there, I think I was still dealing with the fact that my dad banged an alien-”

 

“LANGUAGE!”

 

“But man. Man oh man, Shiro EXPLODED. He just. Lost his mind. Over the smallest of things. I think at one point he was yelling at a puddle. And then Lance got a cow and Shiro totally gave up on having any sort of control over us. And you know how he made that clear? He said, peace, I’m out, see you on the astral plane, and literally _Noped out of existence_.”

At this point, Adam is borderline hysterical, clutching Shiro’s flesh arm for support. The others in the room are laughing as well, with Lance making hyena noises.

“So anyway, then a second Shiro is made by the Wicked Witch of the Galra, or as I call him, Shiro 2.0. Since he had all the memories of Shiro 1.0, and then Shiro 1.0 is now in the body of 2.0, I’m saying he technically did this. So, Coran was hosting a game of, I think Hunk called it “Space DND”-”

 

“OK THAT’S ENOUGH THANK YOU KEITH!” Shiro is quickly ushering Keith off the stage and back to his table, where his traitorous team is all in stitches. Keith looks like he’s on top of the world, that nothing Shiro can do will best him.

 

Well Keith, challenge accepted.

 

Shiro hadn’t been the one to walk down the aisle (Adam reasoned that the Black Paladin of Voltron didn’t need to be given away, it wasn’t like it was now Adam’s job to take care of him when he had the others to do that), but that didn’t stop him from calling dibs on throwing the bouquet.

“Everyone ready?” He called, glancing over his shoulder. He was met with a smattering of replies from his team, including the few others from the coalition who had also been invited. But there were two who were suspiciously absent.

Keith and Lance were sitting at a nearby table, their hands linked across its surface, quietly talking. Just as he had planned.

 

It was quite ingenious, if you asked Shiro. Arrange the seating so that the paladin’s table was near the dance floor, have the bouquet toss later in the night so they would be worn down from dancing, not announce it over the microphone to keep them in their own little world. Keith and Lance were completely oblivious to their surroundings, or the newlywed’s little revenge plot. All designed for one purpose…

 

“3… 2… 1!”

 

Using his prosthetic, Shiro was able to adjust his trajectory _just_ right.

 

The bouquet landed softly in the middle of their table, right between Keith and Lance.

 

Looking down, Keith did a double take. He looked at the flowers, then at Lance, then whipped his head around to see Shiro desperately holding back laughter. He could practically see the gears turning in his little brother’s head. Meanwhile, Lance was slowly turning redder and redder. He practically matched his lion.

 

“SHIRO!” Keith bellowed. He launched himself over the table, reaching out to grab at Shiro. Shiro dodged the angry teen easily, laughter finally spilling over. “This is payback!” He teased, running around the venue. Keith launched himself at Shiro, finally bowling him over onto the floor as he repeatedly smacked his back. After a few seconds, he gave up and became a dead weight on Shiro’s back. “Why did you do this to me?” He moaned.

Shiro lifted his head up to give him A Look. “Do you actually want me to answer, or…?”

The younger brother groaned and rolled off him. “No no, I get it. Fucking hell, Shiro.”

 

Shiro just gave him a bright grin, one of the biggest in a long time.

 


End file.
